


When the Caged Bird Sings

by DarklingDarling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Obsessed Tony Stark, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Slave Loki (Marvel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Loves Loki, Top Tony Stark, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Tony Stark has a secret... he has the Prince of Asgard locked away in his own little cage- a room that by Tony's own design, strips Loki of all his godly gifts- ready to play with whenever he wants.Now, Tony just has to figure out how exactly he can get the stubborn god to love him back...Shouldn't be too hard, right?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161





	When the Caged Bird Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gorgeous people! Thanks for reading this story :D
> 
> I was hoping that I would have time to write a chapter from my other story, 'The After' but I just didn't have time, so I thought instead I would use what time I did have to edit this little one-shot I wrote last week.
> 
> Enough from me!
> 
> Enjoy xXx

Tony lent closer to the retina scan, letting the familiar pulse of green light flash over each eye before the usual sound of titanium bolts shifted their way through the walls, finally releasing the heavy door with a satisfying hum.

Tony stepped through, the ghostly spots in his gaze dancing for a moment as he searched the small room for the one he sought. There, through the shadows, resting in the corner of the room. 

His body looked stiff, skin a deathly pale, almost translucent in the florescent lights. He was stretched out, long legs straight across the cold floor, chest slowly rising with each breath. So still. So beautiful. His hands were draped evenly over his chest, slightly crossed, as if he was a newly revealed corpse, awaiting his lover’s farewell. 

Tony’s heart fluttered at the picture before him, his steps careful and sure. He knew Loki heard him, recognised the almost invisible hitch in each soft breath. The god’s eyes stayed closed but his voice rang out roguishly, plush lips twisting a little into a wry smile.

“Ah, Stark. Twice in one day, I see? Is playing the superhero getting boring or do you just miss me?”

Tony scowled at the man, but he couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eyes as his gaze grazed across the trickster who so easily fit the role of a sleeping beauty. Loki was naked, but that was a given. No matter the skill of Loki’s silver-tongue, he still hadn’t managed to convince Tony to give him clothes. He got close, a couple of times, Loki’s powers of persuasion wholly impressive, even when he was stripped down to almost human form, but… Tony enjoyed the first sight of the fallen god bared down to his most delicate self too much.

“What are you doing?”

Tony asked slowly, his eyes trailing across Loki’s still form, the acquainted rush of heat pooling down below as his gaze run up the curve of the man’s thigh. Loki sighed, irritation clear now in his face, the look of slumber far gone as he opened his eyes.

“If you must know, I was practising my trance.”

Loki let out a slow breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment before he finally pulled himself up, crossing his legs in front of him as he leaned back against the cold metal wall.

“You can’t.”

Tony replied dumbly, his cock twitching as Loki narrowed his eyes at him, shining emeralds in the blackness of the room.

“I see why they call you a genius…”

Loki said simply, raising an eyebrow at Tony as he leaned back further into the wall. Tony huffed, a retort ready on the edge of his lips but Loki continued on.

“Yes, obviously without my powers I am unable to go into trance, but that doesn’t mean I can’t practice it. If you must be technical then what I was doing was probably closer to something your kind would call, ‘meditating’. Satisfied?”

Tony grinned as he watched Loki’s eyes drop to the ever-growing hardness starting to tent Tony’s dark jeans, a look of unease flashing across Loki’s features so swiftly that Tony almost missed it. Almost.

Tony surged forward, his limbs propelled by the sudden stream of excitement flooding his system. Loki was right, it had only been mere hours since his last visit, but it hadn’t felt like that. All during lunch and halfway through dinner, Tony’s body itched to see the man again, to take him… to hold him. 

It was unnerving, the unwilling hold the fallen god had on him, but Tony didn’t think on it, didn’t examine those dark realisations. After all, from any outsider looking in it would appear that Tony had all the power in this circumstance, even to his captive.

Loki tried to hide his flinch behind a wicked smile, his breath coming out deceptively slow, illusorily calm as he looked up to the looming form of Tony Stark. Tony met his searching gaze, smiling down at him almost warmly, fingers delving into the midnight mess of hair trailing down past the man’s slender neck. Loki had asked him to cut it once, one of the rare times his captive had lowered himself enough to teeter on the edge of begging. Tony liked it long… it gave him something to grab onto.

Tony removed a hand from Loki’s scalp, fidgeting with the button and zipper of his jeans before he was finally able to pull out his hardening cock and wipe it across Loki’s cheek. The god clenched his teeth as he flicked his head to the side, hard eyes finding a spot on the ground to hold his focus. Tony sighed, his other hand, still deep in the thick of the man’s hair, gripping the dark tresses tighter and wrenching back Loki’s attention, wrestling his head so that Tony’s cock could brush across the hard-pressed lips.

“You will let me fuck you, but I have to continuously force you to take me in your mouth?”

Tony growled, his fingers twisting painfully in the god’s locks, watching him flinch in the grip as he struggled to pull away from the imposing cock still twitching at his lips. The small drop of precum that was forming smudged across Loki’s mouth and Tony groaned at the sight of it, his desire aching almost cruelly through his bones.

“I don’t let you do anything, Tony.”

Loki whispered, the hard edge in his words so unusually rare it made Tony pause, giving Loki enough leeway to pull away. Tony clicked his tongue, annoyed at the way those words burned at his heart. He wasn’t a fool, he knew nothing that Loki did was consensual, nothing was given freely. Each fraction of the god’s affection had to be traded rather than won… and sometimes, sometimes it had to be taken.

The first few months of Loki’s captivity, Tony had to force himself on the man, in every measure of the word. He took what he could and left Loki to pick up the pieces. Of course, the dark prince never showed himself to be broken, his vicious tongue and cutting words always quick and brutal, fighting Tony at every turn… but eventually, it wasn’t enough for the Avenger. He wanted more, more than Loki would ever willingly give.

It took a while to break the man down, leaving him powerless, leaving him starved of anything and everything that made his existence any easier in the tiny, desolate, fortified nightmare of a room. Only after that, did Tony start negotiations.

First, it was the food. Tony started to leave treats every time he visited the man, only letting him have them- whatever they were, chocolates, fruits, pastries- when he had finished fucking him. It made a change to the colourless gruel Tony had been leaving him for months. He watched the way Loki’s expression changed when he visited him, that same twisted expression of contempt was now sprinkled with a little flicker of hunger. Not for Tony, for the treats… but it was good enough for him.

After a while, the Avenger stated to bargain with him, realising Loki’s penchants for negotiations- especially when the god thought he was getting the better end of the deal. Tony managed to compromise with the trickster, getting Loki to surrender his vicious fight every time Tony tried to fuck him in exchange for a three-course menu of his choosing.

Though, as much as Tony relished in his submission, as much as his heart sped up at the way Loki laid himself out for the taking… it wasn’t enough. Tony wanted more… he wanted to watch the man writhe under him, wanted to hear him scream his name as Tony thrust into his willing body. But... of course, that wasn’t entirely feasible.

It had taken Tony longer to gain that part of his desires, to get Loki to cling to him as the inventor plunged into his depths, to procure kisses and secure false moans of sweet pleasure, slender body writhing from his touches. That had been something Loki was less willing to give up… to succumb to that mock surrender.

The god drew a hard bargain and eventually, the Man of Iron had conceded. In exchange for his act as the willing lover, Loki had managed to weasel out of Tony, a new ensuite bathroom fitted to his room, replacing the single bucket and washcloth from before. He had also asked for a library and wardrobe full of clothes but Tony had managed to whittle down the request to a new book every ‘session’ and a firm no to the clothes. Tony knew the god was desperate for a bathroom, his disgust at having to relieve himself in a bucket and wash only with a flannel very clear. 

Tony didn’t care so much about the books, he would have given the god a whole library if he had agreed to finally participate in the blowjobs that Tony loved so much… but that seemed to be something Loki wouldn’t budge on. It shouldn’t have mattered, Tony had almost everything else from the man… but, that didn’t stop him yearning to have the god right where he wanted him. 

He pictured it in his dreams, the prince on his knees, cock stuffed deep into Loki’s lovely throat as he sucked him in earnest, pulling moan after moan from Tony. How would he look?... How would he look with his plump lips wrapped around Tony’s member, wide eyes looking up at him in complete and unattainable submission?

Tony groaned, his straining cock jumping at the image, his fists pulling Loki back into his tight grasp. God, he wanted that mouth on him so bad, he itched for it, ached for that image to come true, to have this one final admission of surrender. But then… even if Loki folded, and finally gave him what he wanted… it still wouldn’t be enough. He would always want more than the man was willing to give, and no matter how much Tony bartered, bargained or negotiated, the man would never give him his love.

“Open for me.”

Tony groaned, rubbing his cock against Loki’s cheek, delighting in the feel of the soft skin on his tender shaft. Loki continued to grind his teeth, keeping his lips firmly sealed. 

“I’ll bite it off if you try.”

Loki grunted out as Tony’s fingers attempted to pry his mouth open. Tony growled, a hand moving down to the delicate curve of the man’s neck, squeezing the moonlight skin in his grasp. A warning.

“Do you want me to use the gag?”

Tony bit out, his fingers squeezing a little tighter on his throat. Loki just glared at him, his defiant eyes flicking over Tony in disgust.

“Do you really need to ask every time?”

Loki sneered, his words coming out a little breathless as Tony continued to test his strength on the tender flesh of the god’s craning neck. Tony scowled, releasing him with a childish push before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the gag. It wasn’t really a gag, it was just a special-made ring attached to a band. When secured and fitted in place it meant Loki’s mouth was at his mercy, his sharp teeth covered by the ring of thick rubber and throat wide open for his taking. 

It was the same thing every time, Loki would fight him tooth and nail, his now human-like strength no match for Tony’s imposing body. Sometimes Tony had to tie his hands, sometimes his feet, occasionally both. This time Tony’s frustrations were enough to power his own force, pushing Loki up against the wall and shoving his cock through the ring gag and deep down into Loki’s throat.

The god gagged violently as Tony fucked his throat hard in a punishing pace, his thick cock claiming the hot mouth in a brutal victory. Loki’s struggles finally slowed as he wrestled each breath, chocking on the monster that defiled him so cruelly. Tony came fast and vicious, shoving himself as deep as he could go, spurting rope after rope of cum into the shuddering throat of his captive foe.

Tony released him then as he rested his sagging weight against the wall, ignoring Loki’s strangled gasps for air as the god collapsed at his feet. Right where he belonged, Tony’s sluggish mind sang.

“I wish you would stop making me have to do that.”

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he continued to try and catch his rushing breath. Loki fixed him with a fiery glower, quickly wiping away the tears from his eyes before they dared to fall.

“I think you misunderstand my power here, Stark.”

Loki spat, his words hissed and breathless as he bared his teeth at Tony’s panting form.

“No… I think you misunderstand your power here.”

Tony whispered, the unspoken words clinging thick to the air, ‘… you misunderstand the power you have over me…’. Loki ignored him, groaning painfully as he tried to drag his naked body across the cold metal floor but Tony stopped him, wrapping his fingers around a slender ankle, stopping his retreat.

“Unhand me!”

Loki screamed, using his other foot to kick out until finally it found its mark and connected with Tony’s jaw. Tony growled, jumping on him, wrestling with him until the inventor’s heavy body finally suffocated most of Loki’s movements, the god’s slender frame breathing heavily under the pressure of Tony’s larger build.

“I will give you a free pass for that since I was too rough with you, but you will quit with the struggling now, you hear me?”

Loki just snarled in response, his arms fighting to escape the tight grip Tony had on his slim wrists. Tony let him struggle for a few moments, watching the man’s rage simmer down to a quieter contempt. He was used to that look, but it still frustrated him, that Loki would never gift him with anything other than the hate burning in those emerald orbs. At least hate was better than nothing at all…

“Kiss me.”

Tony commanded, watching the anger twisting the god's features at his order.

“Kiss me, Loki. This isn’t something you can fight me on, we have a deal, you and I, and I already fulfilled my end of it.”

He watched as the god narrowed his eyes at him, the words Loki wanted to scream at his captor written so plaining in his gaze. Tony got the message. He gave the god a few more minutes to gather up his pride and stuff it away, watched as he flitted his eyes closed for a beat before opening them again and giving the inventor a dead stare. The man’s mask was firmly in place, and Tony was tempted to rip it right off again. 

There was another long minute before finally, Loki lifted his head cautiously to touch his pillowy lips to Tony’s waiting mouth. The Avenger groaned, pushing into the kiss with more passion and fire then Loki could portend to muster, Tony’s tongue delving deep, plundering the man’s mouth with wild abandon. Loki opened up to him, as he was supposed to, his own hot tongue dancing along with Tony’s, setting an even rhythm with the inventors hurried desire.

When Tony finally pulled away, they were both panting, breathing in the same air as they caught their escaping breaths. Tony groaned as he let his head fall onto Loki’s smooth chest, nuzzling into the skin as he breathed in the scent of his unwilling lover.

“What I wouldn’t give to have that hot little tongue wrapped around my cock.”

Tony moaned, pressing searing kisses across Loki’s pink nipples before sucking one of the little buds into his feverish mouth, swirling his tongue around the taut flesh. He always tasted so sweet. How did he always taste so sweet? 

Loki ignored Tony’s words, breathing slowly as the Avenger continued the assault on his chest.

“What book shall I bring you this time?”

Tony whispered breathily as he butterflied more kisses across the milky skin of his captive, delighting in the feel of the man’s heart so close to his lips. 

Loki sighed, the sound of it vibrating his chest against Tony’s cheek as he pressed himself closer to the soft flesh.

“Something fiction, I suppose. Nothing with romance or misery, maybe something with action, something mysterious.”

Loki replied coolly, sighing again when Tony moved up to his face and pressed little pecs across his jaw, travelling up to the god’s ear before sucking in the lobe and nibbling at it. Tony finally pulled back, grinning down at the annoyed expression creasing Loki’s brow.

“Can I join you for dinner tonight?”

Tony asked, chuckling as Loki gave him a withering look.

“Not unless you wish it to be your last.”

Tony chuckled again, pressing one last full kiss to Loki’s lips, groaning at the way the man opened up to him so easily. He could almost pretend that Loki wanted this as much as Tony did.

“Great, I’ll see you at 8.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts! I reply to them all <3 I don't mind criticism either, as long as its constructive xx
> 
> If you liked this I’ve got a little series I’m writing with dark!Tony and dark!Steve having their way with a very unfortunate thrall Loki 🙊 or a couple others with dark!Tony x Loki. Whatever you fancy ❤️


End file.
